gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 13
RE:Controls I think you may have read the IV controls page by accident (I did that mistake too lol), R* Support doesn't have a list of controls for V there - or at least it didn't the last time I checked. Currently re-arranging the table with sections from PC version (console controls will be included with more specific descriptions). btw something seems to be wrong with your signature - it's trying to create a redirect. 21:33, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Image naming So I changed the filenames (on my PC) of the images I added to the Nuclear Waste section earlier (eg. NuclearWasteBarrel16-GTAV.jpg). How do I go about changing them on the Wiki page? Is it easier to just delete them and reupload? Kwintenc (talk) 16:01, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :See here for help, an Admin has already renamed your current images, but before you add any more images, learn how to name images properly via this tutorial. Thanks :) -- • • 16:22, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi, just wanted to apologise for not tagging those images correctly, I forgot to, but I can assure you that the pictures I've uploaded were screenshotted by myself in-game, in future I'll make sure people know that and I will use proper names and proper Licences. Sorry for any inconvenience I've caused. Matthew2846 (talk) 12:27, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Edits Hey Monk. Calm your tone down a bit in your edit summaries. You sound like you are mad at the world. I understand if personal issues are getting to you, but don't express it on the wiki. Thanks man. ( ) 12:51, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Smashbro8 :Huh? I ain't mad xD I didn't mean to sound mad if so, I'm in a happy mood today. • • 12:53, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I was looking at this and thought that was quite harsh. But never mind then xD. ( ) 12:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Smashbro8 :::Oh shit! I meant to put "done" not "do" xD I was referring to how I''' had done some research, I wasn't telling him to "do a bit of research" xD • • 12:59, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's totally understandable lmao xD. Sometimes I mean to write edit summaries and press publish too early xD. ( ) 13:01, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Smashbro8 Aircraft Takedown No problem, the infobox and quote (what I worked on) remain intact. Leo68 (talk) 17:18, August 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: No idea, I haven't played V for some time but from what I remember, attachments and rounds for DLC weapons cost them same in story mode and Online, for some reason. Leo68 (talk) 17:51, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Pump shotgun I did test it in-game several times, and I always got ~70 RPM, far from being 120 (the latter would mean two shots per second, like the AA-12 from TBoGT). Just check it in-game (or on YouTube) if you're not convinced. 15:02, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Willard May I ask why "this is the only" trivia facts are being avoided? Personally I see no reason to avoid them, as they are sometimes notable. Could I please re-add my note? TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk) 14:45, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Due to your lack of response, and because of the fact that you yourself have stated that my trivia note was correct, I am going to take the liberty of reverting your edit to restore my note. Thank you. EDIT: Sorry, I only just read your reply. I will ask the person whom you have directed me to. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk) 15:15, September 1, 2015 (UTC) As I said in the edit of my last message, I only just read your reply; unfortunately I am not immediately aware of replies to my messages. My sincere apologies for the misunderstanding. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk) 15:21, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your help, I will be sure to sort this issue out as soon as possible. Have a good day. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk) 15:27, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Left Wiki Guy, can you please let us know when you'll be back, we're all worried about you, since you've ignored me everywhere else. Thanks That Ferrari Guy (talk) 08:28, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I was advised by Leon Davis to send my request for promotion to the position of Patroller to all the current GTA Wiki Staff. The following was copied from the Requests for Promotion page, aside from the timestamp, which is current at the time of sending. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller Good day sir/madam, I have an interest in the position of '''Patroller on this wiki. I have been active since 25 May 2015 on this wiki, but have been editing since 18 December 2012 (on Halo Nation), though I have been most active on this wiki. I have made 511 edits (at the time of writing this message) since joining this wiki: mostly minor spelling or grammatical corrections (a few of these edits were made within a short period of time to the same page due to missed errors in my earlier edit(s)), and a relatively small number of more major page changes. I have not had any warnings and/or blocks, and as far as I am aware, only two of my edits (excluding my personal templates) to date have been undone: one due to ignorance of context, the other due to a contentious trivia article which I am currently seeking to discuss with "RainingPain17" (see my Talk page for more information regarding these reversions). I also seek to help other users where possible. On a personal note, I am keen on the idea of being an observer/arbitrator, as I intend to study to qualify as a lawyer, and I regard this as a test of sorts. I hope that you will approve. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:15, September 6, 2015 (UTC) RE Thank you Monk! Myth(Talk/ ) 09:26, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Engine Parts What does "DOHC" and "SOHC" stand for? --Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 12:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :"Double Overhead Camshaft" and "Single Overhead Camshaft". Why don't you ask me in the real world? :P • • 12:46, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Too lazy :P -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 12:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Just finished. I added a "H:title" template to each "DOHC/SOHC" so that, when you hover the cursor over the text, it tells you what it stands for :). I also removed what you asked me to remove. Good work today Monkey boy :P -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 13:43, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks! Btw I'm still going through all your vehicle edits, but so far, only one mistake. Well done, looks like you've learned quite a bit with me ;) • • 13:45, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Only adding what I've learnt from you :). -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 14:41, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Motivational (if it is) Hehe. Back to your specialty: checking vehicle's engines. Sorry if I was bothering you, but it's good to see you editing here. :D BTW, your page says that you're inactive, in case you want to change that. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 14:06, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :He he, thanks man :) Only doing what I do best :D Thanks! • • 14:09, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you go on for a minute? Private message. Leo68 (talk) 19:26, October 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Leeds That was being built for a while these past few years. It got finished around a year or less ago. I assume it has been placed on Elland Road to better deal with the match day chaos at the stadium. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:51, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back Monk, I am glad to see that you are recovering well following your accident. Your brother has told me quite a lot about you, and despite some rocky beginnings, we have become good acquaintances. Considering you and your brother share the same Xbox LIVE account, perhaps I may play Grand Theft Auto V with you on the Xbox 360/One sometime? I wish you all the best on the road to recovery. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:54, October 4, 2015 (UTC) RE:MY (Your) CAR! Haha! Me and dad took it out while you was in hospital, since we was taking it to our house on the way home and stopped off at the car-meet after visiting you at the hospital. :P -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 18:32, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :He did. And yeah, it was a good meet. 2 stingrays for ya! :P -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 18:50, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem :) there was also a Police Dodge Charger! -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 18:55, October 5, 2015 (UTC) The Ghost of Mount Gordo in Grand Theft Auto Online Hello Monk, I noticed that you posted a picture of the ghost of Jolene Cranley-Evans appearing in Grand Theft Auto Online: is this a glitch, or is the Easter Egg also meant to appear in GTA Online as well as Story Mode? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:50, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :It appears in both story and Online as normal; not a glitch :) • • 14:52, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. Thank you for the information. By the way, could you please post your replies to my Talk page in the future? I will not be notified if you post them on your own Talk page; I only was aware so quickly this time because I happened to be returning to the page from another one. Thank you. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:59, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, you'll have to face it; it's a system I have always followed and will continue to reply to messages on my own talk page (unless I started to conversation, where I would reply on their talk pages regardless of where they write their reply). • • 15:03, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::That is fine, it is not that much of a bother. I will be sure to check your Talk page if ever I start any more conversations with you in the future. Also, just to inform you, I have added notes on Jolene Cranley-Evans's page that her spirit also appears normally in GTA Online, since you said that it is not a glitch that it does. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:16, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Lotus Stripped Down What!!!??? OMG! I never saw it stripped down like that! How did you do that!? Sick guy! -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 20:59, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Two weeks of work to take it apart, 2 more weeks to put it back together before Christmas. All the body parts are separate, it's made of fibre glass, so despite it may still be very heavy, it made it easier to lift, for example, the rear section was liftabe, I struggled, but did it. Note the aluminium bar (side-impact bar door) where the door should be; the fibre glass is simply bolted on. • • 21:37, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Late Welcome Back Hey Monk. I did not have got the oportunity to talk to you since you came back. I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you managed to overcome this tough situation and return to the wikia. Hope everything works out for you from now on. Welcome back man. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 04:50, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks man. It may not seem it, but it's really tough. I'm putting a lot of strain on my brain and mind lately, whuch makes me get angry easier, and I get upset easier too. Thanks for the welcome back. It feels like I've got two users blocked for returning here. • • 06:29, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Block Done. He really needed it. DocVinewood (talk) 21:36, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:T20 Whoa, hold on a second, why the aggro? I wasn't looking to aggravate you. What you wrote on the Osiris page made no sense, grammatically. A car can't have "the same engine" as another "to a lesser extent", the engine's either the same or it isn't. I wasn't able to work out what you were trying to say from what you did write, so I couldn't reword it myself (otherwise I would have done). There's no need to get aggressive over it. 15:06, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well you certainly came across as quite belligerent. And I don't see why I should have to ask permission before making an edit... I've had edits I've made reverted without anyone coming to me first and asking, that's just part of wiki. It's then my job to explain why I think I was right to begin with. I'd certainly never say they were being rude just for making a change to try and improve things. As for what you'd written, I took it to say 'the engine is the same in the T20, except it isn't', which is why I removed the bit about the T20 - if it isn't the same, then it isn't the same and doesn't belong on the list. How was I supposed to know you were talking specifically about exhausts? :Anyway, it's irrelevant. I certainly don't want to start a fight and it's sorted now, so I don't see why it should be an issue any longer. 07:51, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle top speeds correction The following is a list of vehicles from the Sports/Super Class that I did not correct the top speeds of due to the lack of a "handling.dat" tag, because I have difficulty reading the "handling.dat" file. The only exception to this is the Turismo R, which I did correct the speed of, but which had a disputed source: #Buffalo #Surano #Fusilade #Schwartzer #Penumbra #T20 #Zentorno #Osiris #Turismo R I will leave you to correct that list. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:56, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :I have now certified the others. Thanks for noting them down. • • 14:43, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Time Template Can you stick one on my user talk? It needs to be PST (8 hours behind BST). Leo68 (talk) 20:42, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :sure! I'll do it now. • • 20:43, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :No problem! I got slightly confused since the British adjust the time every year. Sorted anyway. • • 20:58, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks again. Leo68 (talk) 21:02, October 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Shiny Dick's Haha thanks. I have searched it into my browser and luckily there isn't any of "those" images, but there isn't any images of the store either. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:45, October 9, 2015 (UTC) About me Yes. I know I shouldn't have acted so hastily towards you. I apologize for that. I was just angry. Could you please remove the "Tested" portion of the GTA Overview template? That was the main reason why I wanted this theory here. I just did what the Overview said, Tested. It seemed right at the time. It makes sense to remove since the game data is just "Observed." DemonicWaffle (talk) 23:51, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Follow-up on vehicle top speeds Hello Monk, do you still require assistance with the top speeds of vehicles in Grand Theft Auto V? I would have offered help sooner, but I was quite tired at the time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:37, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, so I'm going to be continuing today. I'll let you know when I'll be ready, then you can choose some car classes to work from. Again, let me know if any are untagged, I'll work out if they're Handling.dat or Website speeds. • • 09:36, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Understood. However, please try to be ready by around 2:00 PM GMT/UTC, as by that time it will be 1:00 AM AEDST (Australian Eastern Daylight Saving Time) (my time zone), and I may need to log off, as I promised one of my Xbox LIVE friends that I would play Destiny with him in the morning, and I do not wish to oversleep. If not for that promise I would have been happy to stay up late, as I have no other engagements. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:19, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Apologies for not assisting you with the vehicle top speeds yesterday, but you never did send me a message telling me that you were ready. I am still willing to assist you, so please ask if you want the help. I would do it myself, but I am not entirely sure which of the vehicles you have already done. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:40, October 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Did you see it? No, I think Menwith Hill must be over on your side of Leeds. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:41, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Crusader Hey Monk. What's up? I simply noticed that you deleted the Crusader's trivia about the color. Probably I did the mistake of referencing in the wrong area. But I saw a red line uh... on the inner side... of where the window is placed... and in the cargo compartment... "walls". I don't know. It just need further revisions to get it clear. I'm too stupid to give a specific name for that, but one can see colored lines in that, but not sure how to name it. That's all. Sorry. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:46, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yeh, sorry about that. I removed it as it didn't make much sense at all, no offense like. I'll re-add it when I get the chance to personally investigate the Crusader. Thanks! • • 07:39, October 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA V/IV Handling Speed Files Oops. Sorry about that. I don't even know how this happened, lol. Will try to get around to fixing them, but I don't remember exactly which pages I did and super cars appear to be fixed now (and probably some other cars, is there a list anywhere?). 11:52, October 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Time Template I don't know how it can be fixed, but at 4pm local time, the day changes. Do you know how to fix it? Leo68 (talk) 21:24, October 11, 2015 (UTC) May have fixed it. I'll let you know if it failed. Leo68 (talk) 03:28, October 12, 2015 (UTC) It's still changing :/ It just changes date later in the day. If you can't fix it immediately, it can wait, I won't be back until Friday. Leo68 (talk) 03:03, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::The date changes earlier than the time, because it is showing the current date of GMT, which means that the date will only change when GMT is 12am. I don't understand why did you undo my edit yesterday that can solve the date problem, as the date and time have seperate imputs. You can check if I'm correct by editing the code of your template link on your talk page. Sorry if I sounded rude. MC My Computer 06:07, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :God knows what's going on here. • • 20:28, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Fixed box position suggestion. Hello Monk, I have a friendly suggestion for you: perhaps it would be better if you were to move the fixed box indicating the times you will not be online from the bottom-left to the bottom-right side of the screen, as its current position covers a significant part of the text on the screen, making it harder for users to read your Talk page. Of course, you do not have to do this if you do not want to; I am merely suggesting. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Done! Thanks! I never even saw it was clipping it. I noticed earlier on my tablet that it was "hiding" behind the sides of the Wiki's screen. :) • • 20:28, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::You are welcome. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:55, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Issue Hello Monk, I was wondering if you could explain to me the issue with my edits on "Waste the Wife" How was I compacting the infoboxes? When I made the edits to that article, I was simply changing the wording in the infobox as well as in the article. I was also using VisualEditor rather than Classic and when I was editing the infobox information, the fields were tightly compacted making it hard to edit. Is this the issue you are referring to? Thanks! Tyler george6 (talk) 16:39, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Basically, when you edit in Visual Editor, and double click on infoboxes to enter their fields, the fields in the source editor automatically compact, without you noticing. :If you edit in Source Editor (my clicking the arrow next to "Edit" and clicking "Classic Editor", then clicking "Source" at the top right, you can edit the fields of the infobox and not automatically compact them; source editor prevents this. I always use Classic;Source editor to edit Infobox fields, that way, I avoid compacting the fields which makes them more cluttered. • • 20:28, October 13, 2015 (UTC) My User page Thank you for touching up my User page, but may I ask what the difference is between " " and " "? As far as I can see, they do the same thing. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:31, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I only worked this out recently. I thought, at first, they were both the same, then, I thought that br with a / made the gap bigger, but it turns out that both " " and " " are completely the same. I usually go for " ". • • 20:32, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::In that case, why did you change the " "s to " "s on my User page? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:36, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Must have been accidental. Apologies. • • 20:39, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::That is fine. Actually, I noticed that you messed up the arrangement of some of the text with your edit, so I am going to revert your edit and fix the problem myself. The problem was the Userbox stating that one of my favorite cars was the Turismo R, which I had accidentally labelled as "Stinger GT", correct? ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Correct. I'm sorry, it automatically fixed (or broke, which ever suits you) the spacing issues/arrangement, I had no intention of rearranging nor did I rearrange the foreseen pieces of text. • • 20:47, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That is strange, I wonder why it did that? Anyway, as I have already said, that is fine. Thank you anyway for trying. Also, I used your own User page as a template to create mine, so I should thank you for that as well. ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:53, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::By the way, on an unrelated issue, I think that you should consider retracting the warning that you gave to "Tyler george6, as I feel that his compacting of the Infoboxes was a genuine mistake on his part. I personally have made the same error before as well. ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:03, October 13, 2015 (UTC)